


Reasons To Be Cheerful (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack Vid / Song Spoof</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons To Be Cheerful (VID)

 

 

Music:

  * Reasons to be Cheerful, Part 3 - Ian Dury and the Blockheads
  * It's a Sunshine Day - Brady Bunch Kids
  * Tattoo Girl (Foreva) - Detail feat. Lil Wayne, T-Pain & Travie McCoy
  * It's Hard to be Humble - Mac Davis
  * Walking in New York - Jordin Sparks
  * Thank You for Being a Friend (Golden  Girls' Theme) - Cynthia Fee
  * Bob the Builder Theme
  * U Can't Touch This - MC Hammer
  * Jump - Madonna
  * Where Did You Get That Hat?  - Stanley Holloway
  * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds Theme
  * The Time Warp - Rocky Horror Picture Show
  * Beer - Asylum Street Spankers
  * Little Lies - Fleetwood Mac
  * Boys of Summer - Don Henley



 


End file.
